sortinghatrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Clubs and Activities
Art Club Painting, sculpting, sketching, and anything in between! President: Rapunzel Gothel * Chidori Yoshino * Ib Amano Book Club A club that meets once a week or fortnight to discuss the book suggested for reading and any other relevant discussions. President: Karkat Vantas Advisor: Murdoc Donoghue * Victoria Kirkland * Loki Laufeyson * Eriq Slepner * Aranea Serket * Baljeet Rai * Twilight Sparkle Cursebreakers Club This would be a very good club for anyone interested in being a Cursebreaker or an Auror. Or hey, just anyone who wants excitement in their life. It would involve learning about the duties and manners in which Cursebreakers go about their jobs and more importantly have a lot of hands on involvement. That means going through obstacles that involving fighting (lowly) magical creatures and disabling simple curses. President: Nepeta Vantas-Leijon Advisor: Murdoc Donoghue * Roxy Lalonde * Dirk Strider * Merida Dunbroch * Ognian Jaeger * Terezi Pyrope * Karkat Vantas * Eridan Ampora * Roxas Cerridwen * Sollux Captor * Rose Lalonde Fight Club Just a group of boys who enjoy wrestling and beating each other up! Girls are welcome too! Shirts are 100% not required! President: Maxim Jaeger Vice President: Thor Odinson Advisor: Bro Strider * Ognian * Amelia Kirkland Gardening Club Students create little garden plots to maintain and the things they grow are theirs to keep. Some maintaining of greenhouses is also done. Both muggle and magical plants will be grown, with small tibits of trivia relating to them. And other gardening stuff. Advisor: Chiara Vargas * Rapunzel Gothel * Thor Odinson * Eriq Slepner The Gathering of Ill Beatmasters This is basically a rap club, where kids can get together and rap at each other, or have friendly rap battles. President: Gamzee Makara-2 Officer: Maxim Jaeger * Dirk Strider * Tavros Nitram * Marceline Abadeer Music Club A place to get together and discuss music, both Muggle and wizarding, and jam together President: Marceline Abadeer Officer: Marshall Lee * Rapunzel Gothel * Arthur Kirkland * Bonnibel Bubbington * Eridan Ampora * Rose Lalonde Medical Science and Magic Society There are Cursebreakers, there fighters, and then there are healers. This is a club for those members of the student body interested in biology, anatomy, and the repair of the human body. President: Eriq Slepner Vice President: Herbert West * Tavros Nitram * Shinra Kishitani * Bruce Banner * Aranea Serket * Twilight Sparkle The Study Buddies A club for studying. Prone to being popular amongst Ravenclaw. Students will get help with studying for their weaker subjects, and volunteer to help others in their better ones. Pop quizes will happen!! President: Aranea Serket * Baljeet Rai * Twilight Sparkle Tabletop RPG Club A get together for those interested in those hour long draining sessions of Dungeons and Dragons and the sort. President: Sollux Captor Advisor: Sybille Matteris * Tavros Nitram * Karkat Vantas * Roxy Lalonde * Eridan Ampora * Dave Strider * Bonnibel Bubbington * Terezi Pyrope * Nepeta Leijon * Loki Laufeyson * Eriq Slepner * Baljeet Rai